


Not in the Regs 不合规矩

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, alternate universe-lawyers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是Steve有什么毛病。当然，他会碰见有魅力的人，有时候他碰到的某个诱人的家伙会让他很生气，但是他从来没有见到某个人，然后产生如此无法克制的冲动想让他闭嘴——用他的老二。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Regs 不合规矩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not in the Regs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010777) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



James Buchanan Barnes“叫我Bucky”中尉——这是次军事讯问会，而他俩是对立方——是个小混蛋。从中尉大步走进屋子时，Steve就知道这一点，那家伙站到他代理人跟前，摆着完美的姿势，还高傲地翘着下巴。要是Barnes不是 _这么个小混蛋_ ，Steve真会为他刚才的想法觉得内疚呢。

 

 

这不是给Steve找乐子，这是他的工作，这是法律；诸如友军误伤这种案子发生后总是会有讯问，就算受害人本来是行凶者，还是塔利班支持者，在新兵营里就精神失常了。所以Barnes完全可以想怎么说就怎么说“哎呦喂，长官，他站在那儿开始喊异教徒那套玩意儿，还朝大兵们举枪乱挥，你说他们还能怎么办？”，可Steve问问题是有规程和礼仪要遵守的。Barnes知道这点。他是个该死的律师，老天爷，而这也不是他的第一个案子。

 

不过，这家伙还是一副小混蛋的样子。

 

可说实话，这一点都不会影响他……辣的要命这个事实。他的军装无可挑剔，纽扣锃亮，熨得笔挺，见棱见角的，显出腰身出致命的曲线。是不是有规定衣服穿在Barnes身上就得跟拿胶水粘在上似的？Steve可不记得规章里有这么一条。

 

不是Steve有什么毛病。当然，他会碰见有魅力的人，有时候他碰到的某个诱人的家伙会让他很生气，但是他从来没有见到某个人，然后产生如此无法克制的冲动想让他闭嘴——用他的老二。

 

不过，公平地讲，是Barnes先挑起来的。他走进屋的样子就跟这屋子是他的似的，然后他看Steve的样子也好像他想（一会儿就）要（搞到手）他似的。他慢慢又露骨地对着Steve从头看到脚，又从脚看回头。他跟Steve握手的时候坏笑着，跟合乎礼节的握手相比，他的手摸了很久，眼睛一刻都没离开过Steve。甚至在他自己的委托人开始发言了，他的眼神都没闪一下，更别说跟Steve一起办案子的Sam和Natasha说话的时候了。最后都到什么地步了呢，每次Steve转过身去看墙上钉的事发当场俯视图，还有趴在桌子上做记录的时候，他都能感觉到那视线落在他后脖子上跟针扎似的。

 

然后Barnes就生气了。是为什么呢，Steve完全不知道；他能想到的就是肯定有人说错了什么话，Barnes就是个让人宠坏了的小孩，Steve真想把他摁在自己腿上打一顿屁股。或者摁在桌子上，反正他也不挑剔。他眼里就剩下Bucky透过睫毛仰视他的样子，嘴唇愠怒地嘟起来，脑袋里闪过的画面已经非常的不和谐了。他想象着把Barnes摁倒在会议桌上，掐着他的后脖子让他低头，同时把裤子解开，把老二捅进那个紧绷的屁股里，Barnes哼唧着他的名字祈求更多。他还脑补了之后把Barnes带回家，清楚地知道在什么地方，用什么方法把那家伙艹到连路都走不了，最后他嘴里唯一能吐出的话就是Steve的名字，也许还有“求你了”。

 

Barnes看着他，就像对Steve脑子里的东西一清二楚似的。

 

总之，讯问一结束，Steve就松了一口气，Barnes利落地转身，很好地对他们传递出一个“去你妈的”信息，走了出去，仍然是姿势完美，欠抽地翘着下巴。

 

“老天，”等门啪地关上，Natasha就说：“这人有病吧？”

 

Sam挑起一边眉毛。“不知道，也许因为他委托人的小队里出了一个人想把他们都打死，现在他又得来接受讯问那么打回去是不是正当行为？”

 

Natasha哼了一声。“管他的，我们都知道这案子就跟别的同类案子一样最后会没事。我是说会议里一半时间我都在琢磨那人是不是就要跳过桌子，蹦到Steve身上了。”她朝他挑挑眉。“不知道会不会用让人高兴的那种方式。”

 

Steve也不知道。Natasha看着他，就像是期待他能解释解释，不过他一个字都想不出来，他脑子里就剩下怎么把Barnes推倒，自己跪在他腿间，把他整理完美的衣领扯开。“咱们赶紧完事吧。”他说着，有点生自己的气。他一直都记得要保持专业素质，直到2小时前，Barens走进他的生活。那个傲慢的混球到底给他下什么药了？搞得Steve现在满脑子都是怎么把他艹到连话都说不出来。

 

Natasha跟Sam交换了一个眼神，不过也没能让他平静下来，跟他们整理讨论细节以决定是否要再次对Barnes的委托人进行听证时，他说话的语速很快语气有点不友好。他应该跟他俩道歉，这天他没平时那么怪，但是性奋不已还火冒三丈。

 

如果要有男友，会议一结束，Steve就会直接回家把他干到生活不能自理，不过他觉得自己还比较有节操，不至于见了一个男人一面就觉得跟他有什么关系了。他应该去健身房一趟把这种垂头丧气的感觉练掉，他现在简直都快一点就炸了，他把公文包放在办公室，径直出了大厦。

 

然后，他就看见一个非常熟悉的身影正站在台阶下等着他。

 

不用问Barnes在那是要干嘛。他斜倚在墙边，撅着一边的胯，完全就是一种邀请，一边假装看手机，不过Steve越走越近，看见Barnes的嘴角翘着，那坏笑的样子就跟他在开会时候的样子一样，他每次说什么俏皮话的时候都那么笑。

 

 _你等着瞧的_ ，Steve心想，保持表情平静，只不过眼睛眯了眯，然后从Barnes旁边走过去，根本没搭理他。只过了一会儿，他就听见身后有脚步声，这回是他的嘴角往上翘了，估计已经咧成了一个坏笑。噢，Barnes要上钩了。

 

他的自行车就在停车场，不过他已经改坐公交了。在车站，Barnes没往前凑，他倚在站牌上，在Steve身后几步远，还是在看手机。不过车一到站，他就紧跟在Steve后面上了车，随后往车中间的站立区走去。车上有很多空座，不过Barnes没去坐，就跟Steve一样选择站着，不过他站在了Steve右边靠着窗户，一眼都没看他。他穿着一身光鲜笔挺的军装，在这里显得格格不入——Steve自己也一样，不过就因为这一点，他俩可能看起来倒像是一对。

 

Steve抓住扶手的手紧了紧，眼睛直视前方。他旁边的Barnes轻轻哼了一声，撞在Steve身上，假装是因为急刹车弄的，不过接下去Barnes就一直没躲开。Steve非常清楚他们俩哪里碰到一起了——胯，肩，上臂——Steve紧咬下颌，确保自己的呼吸仍然深沉平稳。

 

到了他那站，Steve动了一下去按下车键，Barnes终于从他身上挪开了。不过下车的时候，他还是紧跟在Steve身后，而且手里还摆弄着那个破手机。从周围所有可以反射影像的地方判断——窗户，停着的车辆——Steve能看见他是不是还跟着自己，然后宽慰自己说他不是强迫症，也没上瘾非得要看见那人。

 

他们进了他的公寓楼。Steve打开大门，扶着让Barnes进去，一边朝他挑起眉毛，Barnes慢悠悠地晃进来冲他笑笑，那笑又甜又要人命，Steve真想把他按在自己腿上。

 

Barnes走进大楼的样子就像是这是他的地盘，就跟早些时候他在会议室的样子一样，自信地朝电梯走去好像他知道Steve的单元在几层楼似的。有一秒，Steve想让他等一下，自己要看看有没有信件，然后也许不坐电梯去走楼梯，好跟他讲明白，不过不能因为Barnes是个小混球他自己也得犯浑。

 

电梯门开了，Barnes晃进去，站到角落里，两只手都撑在扶手上，双腿微微分开。这既是邀请也是挑衅，就算是来一个比Steve还强悍的男人，想要抵抗其中任何一种诱惑都很困难，更别说现在让他一次抵抗两种了。他摁下自己那层的按钮，然后朝Barnes走过去，站在他跟前。他只比他高1-2英寸，但就是这么小小的一点身高差异足可以让他把Barnes围在角落里了。他一只脚站在Barnes双腿间，双手扶在扶手上，正好在Barnes的胯两侧。

 

Barnes的表情很平静，微抬着下巴，Steve真想抓着他梳得整整齐齐的头发，把他脑袋粗鲁地往后拽。这么近的距离让他直迷糊；他觉得自己越来越要失控，而且分身也越来越硬。

 

他忍着没伸手去抓。“你真有胆儿啊，Barnes。”他缓慢地低声道。他们的身体根本没碰到一起，可是Steve让自己的呼吸吹到Barnes脸上，倾身向前让他能感受到自己的体温。

 

“跟你说过，叫我Bucky，长官。”Barnes也低声回答，眼皮低垂，眼神深邃，老天，这家伙很清楚自己在干什么。

 

“你怎么会觉得你能给我发号施令呢，Barnes？”Steve挑起一边眉毛。

 

Barnes舔舔嘴唇。他俩太近了，Steve都能感觉到他的舌头碰到了自己。“你想让我求你吗，长官？我能做到，你想让我叫多大声我就能叫多大声，直到你的邻居都来敲门。”

 

他们就要到Steve的楼层了。Steve看着Barnes‘Bucky’的眼睛，盯了一秒钟，然后凑到他耳边，把那几个字吹到他耳朵里：“我的公寓是隔音的。”

 

之后，电梯停了门打开，他就从Barnes身前走了。说实话，他看见Bucky的窘相真是开心啊，只见他眼睛圆睁，本能咬着下唇，再使劲咬。Steve出了电梯门慢悠悠地走到自己公寓门前的时候，他心里又换了一副有关Bucky的YY画面。等他站在门口的时候，Bucky已经追上来了，又靠着墙等他开门。他的眼睛再一次黏在Steve身上，完全在分散他的注意力，就跟会议期间一样，Steve真得感谢他的幸运星，在开自己家门的时候没手忙脚乱。一进门，他就告诉自己，这是最后一道障碍了，然后他就可以……

 

咔哒一声锁开了，他推开门，让出道来让Bucky进去。Bucky迈了一步，又迈了一步进到Steve公寓里。他转过身，张着嘴，插科打诨的话就挂在嘴边，不过Steve没让他有机会说。他的自控力挺好，不过没那么好。这是他的地盘，他在这里可以把那些压在身上的圆滑傲慢有教养的荣耀一面扔到脑后，不用再憋着了。Bucky一进来，Steve就一只手推他的胯把他推了一个趔趄，另一只手掐着他的后脖子。他俩的嘴撞到一起的时候Bucky正巧张着嘴要说什么，Steve没理他，直接把舌头戳进嘴里，把Bucky舌头上刚要吐出的话舔掉。他俩的身体紧贴在一起。哦，他这一整天都在脑补自己的双手游走在Bucky身上，现在这情景比他想象的还要美妙。Bucky融化在他嘴里，胳膊搂着Steve的肩膀，饥渴的大张着嘴，还能尝到他舌头上淡淡的咖啡的苦涩。

 

问题是，Steve不是这种人。他不会随便钓人搞419；他不会看见一个人就立马抓住一个机会推倒上他。但是Bucky身上的某种特质让他肝火上升，让他想抓住他 _让他发疯_ 。

 

所以他就那么做了。他的手指插进Bucky的头发里，把他梳得整整齐齐的头发揉的一团乱，咬着他的下唇，吸吮碾动，直到那里变得红肿发烫。Bucky他在嘴下呻吟，Steve把膝盖顶进他腿间时，他一只手攥上Steve的领带。开始了是吧？恩，Steve等的就是这个。

 

他还没把Bucky的外套撕开的唯一原因就是他对军装还仅存了点敬意，尽管眼下他心里冒火想把Bucky剥得光溜溜的。扣子很快就解开了，突然间Steve马上就可以有实质性的进展摸到他了。他绝对抵抗不了诱惑，肯定会把手滑到Bucky的腰侧，他和那赤裸的肌肤之间只剩一层薄薄的衬衣，用脚想都知道这个小混蛋里面没穿背心。

 

“我不穿都已经很热（辣）了。”Bucky朝他跑了个媚眼，刚才那句话不知怎么的Steve说出声儿了。Bucky正好借这个机会弓身把外套甩掉，手掌贴着自己的胸口，一路滑到腹部，这就是邀请啊。他硬挺的乳头透过薄衬衣清晰可见，Steve现在就想弯腰去舔弄它们。不过Bucky坏笑的样子就像是他赢了似的，Steve可受不了这个。他一只手拽过Bucky的领带拉向自己，俩人的嘴又撞到一起了，就像第一次一样，他的舌头捅进Bucky嘴里，就像第一次一样，Bucky在他嘴里哼哼唧唧的，虽然不算是呻吟，不过也差不多。反正Steve把这次算进去了。

 

他都没注意到Bucky的手在摸索他外套的扣子，直到那双手突然攀上他的肩，把外套往下拽。他没拒绝，不过马上再次揪住Bucky的领带，把他拽的更近。Bucky的嘴巴张得大大的贴到他的嘴上；他真是 _饥渴难耐_ ，已经准备好接受Steve给他的一切了。想到这，Steve脑子直犯晕。他想对Bucky做的事太多了，他脑子里有太多的画面，现在实在无从下手。他想做的就是让Bucky的舌头卷着他的，把火热的呼吸都吹进他嘴里。

 

Bucky的丝质领带被Steve攥在手里，只用了几秒就解开了，他的指节擦着Bucky的喉咙，然后把领带扯下来扔到不知哪个旮旯里，反正他也不在乎。扣子，终于轮到解扣子了。解第一颗的时候费了点小劲，Bucky贴着Steve嘴唇呵呵地笑话他笨手笨脚。之后，Steve突然间十分顺手地一颗接一颗全解开了。 _这回_ Bucky笑不出来了。

 

最后，Steve终于看到了赤裸的肌肤，他把Bucky的衬衣顺着手臂褪下，露出他肩膀上光洁的肌肤。Bucky贴在他嘴上笑着，一边举起双手给他看手腕，袖扣还扣着呢，Steve把那里也解开，这下子终于让Bucky半光着了。

 

“就知道你想让我脱了这套军装，我踏进屋子的那一刻起就知道。”Bucky坏笑着，把衬衣甩掉，他赤裸的躯体展示在Steve的目光下。

 

Steve轻蔑地看了他一眼，假装自己对所见不感兴趣。随后，他就把Bucky推到墙上，一只腿的膝盖伸进Bucky腿间把他钉在那里，还用腿去蹭Bucky裤子里的勃起。“我当时想要的是让你闭嘴。”他贴在Bucky耳边缓缓地低语，一边让他呻吟不止。“我才不在乎你穿不穿衣服呢。”

 

“是吗？”Bucky双唇红肿，瞳孔因欲望放大，还挑起下巴发出呼吸急促地挑衅道。“我就是期待你能让我喊出你的名字，长官。”

 

这个真直接。“Steve。”他告诉Bucky道。他俩的对话真是激情四射，不过如果Bucky真的要喊什么，那应该是Steve的名字，而不是军衔。现在这个场合不行。“我会让你叫得很动听。”

 

“真的？”Bucky两眼放光，笑得开心，然后伸手去摸口袋。有一秒，Steve有个可笑的想法，他又要掏手机了，不过Bucky是去拿……一个旅行装的润滑剂和保险套。

 

“你身上一直带着这个？”Steve难以置信地问。Bucky哼笑一声，递过去。

 

“总部的几条街口外就有一个便利店。你不会以为我像个乖宝宝似的就那么一直耐心等你出来吧？”Bucky的语调像是在说“你可真可爱”。

 

Steve没理他。“所以你就去买润滑剂和套子，然后回来等我？”他把那两样放进自己口袋，挑起一边眉毛。“我觉得这确实是乖宝宝会做的。”

 

Bucky眯了眯眼，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。随后，他就像化了似的倚在墙上，双腿张大，甜甜地笑起来。“那你会奖励我吗，Steve？”

 

Bucky看起来就像是原罪的化身，嘴唇嫣红湿润，瞳色深沉，头发因为Steve的蹂躏一团乱，上身赤裸，而裤子里的勃起凸起了一块，双腿大张着，好给Steve结实的大腿留出地方。他太令人难以抵抗了，Steve根本就没打算抵抗，他伸手握住了勃起，捏了捏，看着Bucky猛地闭上眼睛，脸上的肌肉都放松了，嘴唇吐出一声呻吟。他又捏了一下，一边用另一只手去解皮带，趁Bucky分神的时候解开了。这么热辣简直是犯法。

 

Bucky对Steve所做的一切都理所应当地收下，这让Steve大为光火，所以他想再干点什么，让Bucky也冒冒火。不过他绝对没想要温柔点，要直截了当；Bucky的裤子一开，他就把手伸进去内裤里面，握住了硬挺的分身。Bucky的低吟直接刺激到Steve的胯下，他咬着下唇，一只手撑住墙，这样他就可以整个身体压在Bucky身上感受他不安扭动，一边捏弄他的阴茎，撸动一下，两下，三下，直到Bucky大张着嘴喘息，神情恍惚。

 

“我觉得，”Steve贴在Bucky的肌肤上，品尝他颈间的咸味。“你要想得到奖励，得再乖一点。”

 

Bucky眨眨眼，想把头晕目眩的感觉赶走，他茫然地看了Steve一会儿。然后他的目光清明起来，挑了挑眉，一脸挑衅地突然凑近，给了Steve一个湿吻，接着一瞬间就把自己的裤子和内裤扒掉，脱了鞋子，完全赤裸地站在Steve跟前。“哎呀，长官。”他声音低沉，一脸无辜。“我觉得我需要你帮忙才行。”然后他就朝Steve扑过来，这有点儿突如其来，Steve把他从身上推开了。而这正是Bucky想要的，他顺势转过身，露出修长而肌肉结实的后背，还有挺实的屁股。

 

Steve看着他。当然他会好好看；Bucky这是在邀请。那光洁的肌肤和身体的曲线刺激着他——不光是想给他画画，更是要标记他，把牙印和吻痕烙在他的皮肤上，几天都不会消退。每当Bucky做某些动作时，脱掉衣服时，就会看见它们，这些印记会提醒他自己当时多么心甘情愿地献身给Steve。

 

然后他想到Bucky想要什么；他刚才递给Steve那个润滑剂，现在又撅起屁股，不言自明。有一刻，Steve无法呼吸，不过那感觉很快就过去了，因为取而代之的是无法抵抗的兴奋。突然间，Steve才明确意识到自己有多硬，而另一方面除了外套，他还穿着整齐。自己衣冠楚楚地艹全身赤裸的Bucky这个想法是个难以抵挡的诱惑，所以他决定什么都不脱。

 

他趴在Bucky身上，把自己衣着整齐的身体贴在Bucky光裸的后背上蹭，一边在他耳边低语：“我总是很乐意帮忙的。”

 

他能听见Bucky吞咽的声音，这刺激着他把自己勃起的分身就着Bucky的屁股碾动，不过这对他来说没什么用，因为隔着好几层衣服呢，但却让 Bucky浑身发抖。Steve从口袋里掏出那个润滑剂，打开盖子，Bucky不再乱动了。

 

Steve把手指全都涂满润滑剂，本来想着把它热乎一下，但他转念决定不费那个事——他现在没什么耐性，而且说实话，用凉飕飕的润滑剂吓Bucky一跳会很有意思。Steve的手指伸进Bucky臀瓣，润滑股缝，在后穴打转时，Bucky确实令他满意地哆嗦了。Steve把食指推进去，慢慢没入第一个指节，感觉到里面的热度。Bucky吐了口气，Steve的手指开始有节奏地进进出出让他适应的时候，他默默说了声“艹”。

 

Steve哼笑着，嘴唇轻扫过Bucky的耳廓。这个，这就是他第一眼见到Barnes时想象的画面；整个会议期间他脑海里闪过图像。Bucky，安静又驯服地躺在Steve身下，让Steve为所欲为。“这是你想的样子吗？”他低语道，声音近乎残忍。“你盯着我的时候，就像想让我把你压在身下？”

 

Bucky哆嗦着，喘息着，把屁股又朝后撅起来一点。“这是你想的吗？”他还在回嘴。“你盯着我的时候，就像是想要把我按倒在桌子上，随心所欲？”

 

他竟然还能说话这么利索，Steve想着，在退出来的时候把手指弯曲起来。只试了几次，他就找到那点了；Bucky浑身发抖，不由自主地“啊！”了一声。

 

Steve不禁得意一笑，又捅了一下，肉眼能看到Bucky不住哆嗦，难耐地喘息，试图控制住自己。“是啊。”Steve到现在才答道。他舔舔嘴唇，然后印在Bucky火热的肩膀上，“这就是我想的。”

 

“窝……我还不错——啊！——吧，你西想把我摁在墙上呲艹吗？”Bucky嘟囔着，话语不清，好像他的舌头已经不能正常工作了。

 

Steve的牙齿在Bucky肩上一路拽过，他尝到了咸味。Steve想留下印记，想吮吸Bucky的肌肤直到那里变得红紫，把他的占有欲刻进去。在今后的好几天里，不论是洗澡还是干别的，都会提醒Bucky他是他的。没有任何正当理由不去这么做，所以Steve没有压抑这份冲动，直接张大嘴。他的牙齿正好陷进Bucky手臂和脖颈的连接处，那里很敏感，但又不会过于敏感，这就意味着在咬人的时候Steve不用太小心，担心真把那里咬坏了。

 

“呲……嗷！”Bucky大喘着气，浑身绷紧之后是难以抑制的战抖。他的头偏向一边，给Steve更多的空间，所以作为奖励，Steve再一次故意把手指蹭着他的前列腺顶了进去。他享受地听着Bucky饥渴的叫声，他就那么无助地被困在Steve的手指和嘴唇之间，无处可躲。

 

等Steve松开嘴，舔着嘴唇一边满意地欣赏皮肤上那块红红的杰作，有一些小红点浮现出来，一会儿就会变成漂亮的淤痕。而Bucky……Bucky正气喘吁吁地骂着，一只手握拳抵在墙上撑住身体，双腿大张。

 

Steve哼了一声，在红肿的皮肤上印下一吻。从Bucky尖利的吸气声和战抖的样子来看，他现在极度敏感，这让Steve非常满意。

 

他亲够了，伸出舌头舔了舔那里，然后倾身贴近Bucky耳朵。“你当然够棒，不过我有个更好的主意。”为了强调他的好主意，Steve在顶进去的时候加到第三根手指，同时三根手指都弯曲起来正好摁在要命的地方，Bucky发出一声完全无法控制的窒息般的叫声，Steve得意极了。

 

然而Bucky竟然在大喘了几口气之后，脑袋转向Steve说出了几个字，“哥……更好的主意？”

 

因为就在那边，Steve亲了一下Bucky的脸，然后朝通向起居室的走廊歪歪头。在那里他装了一个做引体向上用的横杆。那个杆子可能可以在他的性幻想里起点作用，他简直等不及想看Bucky用它了。

 

Bucky顺着他的眼神看过去，过了一会儿才明白Steve是什么意思；等他一明白，他就很感兴趣地哼了一声。

 

“你觉得你行吗？”Steve没有小瞧他的意思，因为这确实不容易，要是Bucky不行，他们就还用靠墙的那个计划。

 

“当然行。”Bucky转身看着Steve，缓缓地答道。他瞳色深沉，眼里泛着雾气，嘴一直长着呼呼喘气，再加上他湿润嫣红的嘴唇，整个人看起来那么诱人地罪恶。这个角度有点不得劲，不过Steve难以自制地倾身偷了一个吻，还把舌头顶进Bucky嘴里，就像他正在顶进Bucky身体里的手指一样。

 

Bucky回吻Steve，轻嗫他的嘴唇还发出鼓励的呻吟声。他的整个身体都饥渴地朝Steve扭转过来，一只手从墙上拿开向后抓住了Steve的领带，把他拉近。他的渴求是那么甜蜜，Steve没有反抗，尽管这样他手指的角度就变了，没法再容易地探到前列腺的地方。不过Bucky好像完全不介意，他正忙着把舌头伸进Steve嘴里，吮吸他的舌头。他现在嘴的动作简直是太下流了，该死的，直到让那张嘴含住自己的老二前，Steve绝对不会放过他的。很可能就算含过了，Steve也不会放过他。

 

不知Bucky是怎么做的，他让Steve分神，都没注意自己变成背抵着墙的那个了，而Bucky现在是把他困住的人，手撑在墙上Steve头两侧。Steve的手指还在Bucky的后穴里，另一只手正捧着他的脸，他自己很享受，不过等他意识到现在的姿势，觉得应该反抗一下。但他没有。Bucky实在太美味了，紧贴着他上，光裸的身体贴在Steve整齐的制服上令人无法抵抗，一只手还搂着他的肩。

 

他的另一只手……在Steve的皮带上，正在单手解开。Steve没有阻止，因为他做不到，Bucky触摸他的渴望令他无法抵抗，Bucky的手指真的握住他的分身时，他忍不住发出一声呻吟。“艹，长官。”Bucky贴在他嘴唇上说。“真等不急让它进来了。”

 

“Steve。”他直视Bucky的眼睛更正。下次再玩那个（长官士兵的）花样。

 

Bucky翘起一边嘴角，顺从地跟着念了一遍：“Steve。”

 

Steve奖励给他一个微笑，然后把手指撤出来。Bucky失望的表情只维持了几秒，因为Steve马上就把他俩的位置掉了个个儿，一把把他摁在墙上亲他，狠狠地亲。把他的舌头塞进那诱人的嘴里，他的身体贴着Bucky的，而Bucky贴在墙上，被困在那里。有人呻吟着，Bucky，Steve，他们俩个都是。Bucky的手摸上Steve的裤子，摸索口袋里的套子。他撕开的时候有点手忙脚乱，因为这个动作让他分神，伸在Steve嘴里的舌头都慢下来了。不过之后，Steve成了那个分心的，因为Bucky正把套子套到他的老二上。然后Bucky就搂住了Steve的肩。

 

这么稳稳一抓就是给Steve的警告；下一秒，Bucky肌肉绷紧，蹦了起来，腿缠在Steve跨上。Steve童年时期又瘦又小，不过现在可以轻易地托起他，双手伸到Bucky大腿下面把他又往上举了点儿。这感觉太棒了，不过几秒之后，他明白这个举动是什么意思时，贴着Bucky的嘴笑起来。他们真要那么做了；要用引体向上的横杆来啪啪啪。

 

Steve托着他从墙边离开。Bucky抓在他肩上的手又紧了紧。他意识到Steve很轻松地就可以他把举起来，就开始哼哼唧唧的，Steve带着他走到起居室门廊时，他开始哆嗦。“艹，这可真刺激。”

 

Steve笑着用下巴朝横杆点了点，Bucky伸手够到，稳稳抓住。这个动作让他的姿势变了个角度，屁股撅起来点，真是个完美的被艹的姿势。Steve抓住他屁股上的手动了动，找好地方，为自己的进入做准备。顶进去前，他抬头看看Bucky。“你要是坚持不住了就告诉我。”

 

“哦，我能坚持。”Bucky气喘吁吁地低声保证。“你得专心兑现那个承诺，让我尖叫出来。”

 

Steve眯了下眼。“我刚才跟你说什么来着，关于命令我的事，士兵？”他等着Bucky开口回话，然后突然用力猛地捅进去。Bucky嘴上刚要说出来的话就变成了一声“啊”的大叫，几乎能算上尖叫了，Steve笑了。他现在什么都不想要，就想赶紧开始艹他，不过他的礼貌和教养让他给了Bucky一些时间适应那个充盈感，所以他没再动。

 

但是，TMD，这很难。Bucky裹着他，又紧又热，肌肉一紧一松的在适应那个大家伙的尺寸，他的腿像一把钳子紧紧箍着Steve的腰，脚跟卡着Steve的后背整个人摽在他身上。Bucky后仰着头，眼睛大睁盯着天花板，可是没有聚焦于任何东西，嘴唇鲜红微张，锁骨上闪着汗滴。

 

Steve无法抗拒，就算有理由也不愿意去抵抗，他靠过去把汗舔掉，品尝舌尖的咸味和Bucky的颤抖。Bucky喉咙里哼出一声呻吟，然后他就哼哼唧唧地说：“求你了。”

 

谁能想到，把一根老二捅进Bucky的屁股就能让他开口求饶呢？Steve笑着，牙齿咬着Bucky的脖子，把分身抽出来撞进去，就像第一次那么又快又猛，甚至比刚才更用力。Bucky叫了一声，就好像被人打了一拳似的，掺杂着惊讶和哽咽，Steve慢慢的有了节奏，Bucky的各种动静就没停，呻吟，喘息，一刻都没安静。

 

Steve享受极了。他从来都不会说自己对叫床——现在就算是“床”吧——有性趣，可是Bucky声音里带着臣服，还有他后仰着头，把脖子露给Steve的样子。他抓着横杆悬在半空，把自己献给Steve，完全依赖他，由他予取予求，因为他自己能做的只有用腿紧紧圈住Steve。用这个姿势Steve不光可以畅通无阻地顶入，控制力道，还能随自己喜欢调整Bucky屁股的角度；他抽出的时候把屁股推后一点，冲进去的时候再拽回来。力道不会影响Bucky抓住横杆的平衡，不过这种控制他的能力让Steve热血奔腾。

 

Bucky呢？“你喜欢这样，是不是？”Steve紧咬着牙低吼道。“你现在什么都干不了，只能抓着杆子让我干你。”

 

“艹。”Bucky盯着Steve的脸，目光涣散地哼唧：“是。”

 

“什么？”Steve凑近，盯着Bucky的眼睛。“我没听见。”边说边使劲地顶了一下。

 

“是！”Bucky的头一下子仰过去，叫道：“Steve！”

 

“哦是啊，你喜欢。”Steve低吟着，顺着Bucky露出的喉咙一路舔上去。“我看见你的那一刻就知道。就知道，我给你什么你都会好好接受的。”

 

Bucky先是嗯嗯啊啊的，然后就像他再也受不了了一样；他大张开嘴，开始高声呻吟起来，期间穿插着“Steve！”还有几声“求你了。”

 

“这几年干的最爽的一次。”Steve呼呼喘着粗气。他说的是实话，说这话的时候正好Bucky尖叫着高潮了，他全身在那一刻绷紧哆嗦着射了出来，把俩人之间弄的又黏又烫。Bucky紧缩的后穴让Steve咒骂着猛冲了几下，也跟着高潮了，他念着Bucky的名字，颤抖着把自己的最后一滴射进套子里。

 

“艹，”Steve骂了一句，高潮慢慢退去，他注意到Bucky正在打颤，不可能只是因为他刚刚射了。该死。“你放手，我接着你呢，来，放手。”

 

Bucky小小地哼唧了一下，放开了紧抓着横杠的手，然后就哆嗦着一下落进Steve的怀里。Steve自己也是因为刚刚的高潮膝盖发软，直摇晃，不过他牢牢抱住了Bucky。他就想一屁股坐在地上，不过Bucky应该在一个比地板更舒服的地方休息。所以他抱着他走到沙发那里，在正中央一下子坐下来，等着Bucky从他身下滑下来，做到旁边，这样会更舒服些。

 

不过Bucky没有，他就呆在那，Steve大腿上，往他脖子里拱。“嗯……”他哼哼了一会儿。“我现在明白你怎么年纪轻轻就爬上现在的位子了。你真是能完美地执行命令。”

 

“我很奇怪你自己是怎么坐到你的位置的。就你那张嘴呀！”Steve干巴巴地反击。

 

听到这，Bucky凑过来看着他的眼睛，对着Steve火力全开，展示他傲慢微笑的威力。虽然Steve刚刚才高潮，不过这微笑还是让他快要硬起来了，特别是在Bucky慢吞吞地说：“你还没领教我嘴上的全部功夫呢，长官。”

 

Steve挑起一边眉毛，一只手向下滑摸到Bucky的屁股，掐了掐然后把一根手指伸到臀瓣间，戳进Bucky敏感红肿的后穴里，看着他打哆嗦，“早晚的事。”

 

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，弯腰给了Steve一个下流的湿吻。

 

 

FIN


End file.
